


Blood & Bone: A Coco Nightmare!AU

by mustacchioo



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Multi, Nightmare AU, some angst so good luck with that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustacchioo/pseuds/mustacchioo
Summary: Miguel hasn't been sleeping well these days, (you'll know why soon) but one afternoon, he had the most terrible, traumatizing, and messed up nightmare in his life that he will never forget.





	1. a year later...

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing a story, so it might be a bit cringy as you read this quq  
> Also Coco Spoilers are ahead so if you haven't watched it yet go watch it now ASAP

It actually had been a year since Miguel went to the Land of the Dead, a year since he met his great great grandpa, Héctor, a year since the truth came out about Ernesto, a year since his family now accepted music. It's Dia de los Muertos now, and everyone is preparing a lot of things in this special event— especially his family. Ever since Ernesto was revealed a murderer, people had actually been visiting their house just to see the letters, lyrics, and poems Héctor wrote in "Ernesto's songs." Every Dia de Muertos, more people are visiting them, and Miguel's family had to prepare for the flooding of tourists, especially the media.

" _Miguel_."

Miguel jumped as he heard Abuelita's sharp voice, then turned to her.

"Hi Abuelita! How's it going there outside?" He's using that fake smile again. Abuelita breathed a deep sigh; "You know you should be cleaning up here in the ofrenda room, right?" Her voice was still sharp, kinda of still frightening Miguel. "S-si, Abuelita. Sorry."

As he was about to leave the room to get a broom, Abuelita held his shoulder, which made Miguel gasp and turn back slowly.

"You miss them, don't you, mijo?" Her voice was suddenly so calming, it also calmed Miguel. It made him wanted to tell every burden he's feeling to Elena.

"Y-yeah..." He frowned, trying not to cry.

But he couldn't hide his feelings, he let it all out.

Miguel sobbed and hiccuped, crying on Elena's chest, while Elena soothing and calming him.

"There, there, mijo. Ssshh... Don't worry, I'm still here for you, they'll be visiting us today, don't you worry..."

Enrique and Luisa just died a month ago, after a party they were invited at. It was just their batch's reunion party, but there was an earthquake that shook half of Mexico. His parents were trapped in the building after it collapsed, they were rescued right after,

But Miguel's parents didn't make it.

It's also been exactly one month since the earthquake happened and his parents died.

"Mijo, tómalo con calma... It's okay.." Elena whispered at him. "We'll be visiting them, and they'll be visiting us. Deep breaths, Miguel."

Miguel was trying to calm himself; but after about a minute, he feels fine now.

"Gracias, Ab-Abuelita... For being there.." He smiled.

"It's nothing. Now, you rest, I should be feeding Socorro by now." Elena patted his back, somehow not being hard on him suddenly.

"Shouldn't I be cleaning up? You just told me to awhile ago—" Miguel couldn't finish his sentence when he heard something break.

"Ay, it's that Xolo street dog at it again. He must be guiding spirits?" Elena giggled at Miguel, with Miguel also giggling.

"Thanks again, Abuelita." Miguel said, smiling now with a true smile."Now, go to bed and rest, we'll wake you up when it's time." Miguel nodded then hugged her, then Elena picked up her broom and left the ofrenda room.

Miguel's smile was slowly fading again, turning to a sad frown. Miguel was suddenly like this after his parents died, probably already depressed because of this. Abuelita was the only closest family member he could talk to, the only one he could seek help from, the only one to be "a shoulder to cry on" for him. The other Riveras were busy out there, still making shoes and were actually kinda bad in trying to support Miguel.

Miguel glanced back at his parent's photos on the ofrenda, while he wiped a tear in his cheeks. It was too early for them to die, and Miguel was too young for them to leave him alone.

"I wish you were here, Mama, Papa..."

He then stared at his other ancestor's pictures placed on the ofrenda, suddenly realizing that he wasn't alone, that his ancestors were beside him to support him— especially Héctor, he already missed his goofy great great grandpa.

Miguel smiled, leaving the room and heading towards his bedroom to rest.


	2. it starts now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now here goes the angst and uh yeah have fun???

****He woke up around 6 PM, wondering why Abuelita didn't wake him earlier to prepare for the night. As he got up from his bed, he noticed that his guitar and headphones were missing. He heard Abuelita call his name loudly from outside, and Miguel hurriedly got out of his room to see what was going on.

"A-Abuelita?? What's going on—" Miguel saw his family destroying his musical things behind Abuelita, frightened.

"You think we wouldn't find out your secrets? No." Abuelita said sharply. Why is this happening?! What's going on?

"What? I thought I told you already, d-didn't you forget it? I-I-I'm a musician?" Miguel was already crying as he was still confused what's happening.

"Say that one more time, I will burn your guitar in front of you." Miguel was frightened as she said that to him. She wouldn't say such a thing like that in front of him; they were having a good talk a few hours ago, and this happens? Did he do something wrong? Is he dreaming?

"Wh-why are you... Suddenly like this...?" Miguel wiped a tear in his eyes. Did the past return back to him? His heart was breaking, he wanted to flee away again from his home, and...

Go back to the Land of the Dead...

He thought if he went there, his ancestors would tell him what is happening, why is this happening, why would this happen.

Miguel was walking backwards; and then fled from his family to get to Héctor's ofrenda and stole his guitar.

He felt dead, feeling cursed, again.

It's happening one more time.

...

He walked back slowly to his house again, checking if he was invisible, and probably dead. He saw all his broken musical stuff, his CD's, his favorite songs on a paper he wrote, his headphones, everything was broken into pieces, making him feel that his heart was breaking too.

He saw Dante coming to him, seemingly asking for help from Miguel.

"D-Dante? Wh-what's wrong?" Dante was jumping to him, panicking.

Wait a second.

He's dead, right?

If he's dead...

Why are there no skeletons roaming around Sta. Cecilia?

"Wait, my family can't see me, right?" Miguel asked Dante, as Dante barked at him, seemingly acting as a yes to him. Dante grabbed Miguel from the arm and hurriedly went to the cemetery.

"Wait! Dante! Slow down! What's going on?!" Miguel was starting to panic as they reached the cemetery, noticing that the marigold bridge was broken.

"This.. This isn't real, right? I-I'm just dreaming, it's all just a bad dream.. I just need to wake up!" Miguel said this as he keeps slapping himself, thinking that he would wake up from this.

But no.

Dante continued to grab Miguel towards the bridge, and he was already feeling pain in his arm as he felt it was gonna bleed.

"Dante! Wait! My arm! Ow!" Dante was really panicking too on what's going on. Dante let go of his arm and whimpered.

"No boy, i-it's okay, I understand you're panicking, but you have to calm down.." Miguel petted his head, and Dante did calm down. He checked his arm and saw no traces of blood, feeling relieved.

After a few seconds they crossed the bridge together, avoiding the holes of the broken marigold bridge. Miguel was still confused, scared, and even traumatized on what just happened awhile back. He doesn't know if he's having a very terrible nightmare or is this real.

As more thoughts swam in his head, they stopped as Miguel's eyes widened.

They saw a destructed Land of the Dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woops my hand slipped :""D imsorry


	3. a new sight.

"Wh-wha.. N-no.. What happened here..?" Miguel asked himself as he glanced on the destroyed houses and structures everywhere. Everything was destroyed, as if a tornado hit the whole land. It's too much, something really bad is happening to Miguel and he couldn't figure out why.

Miguel sighs as he tells himself that he's cursed. _Way_ too cursed. He felt being the unluckiest person in the whole world and he's gonna live with it forever.

Seriously, where is everyone? Where are all the dead people? Shouldn't they be crossing the bridge by now? What's this, they're hibernating?

"I wonder what just happened awhile back, Dante—" as Miguel glanced to Dante, he isn't there. "Uh... Dante?" He shouted his name a few times until he heard a bark. Before he could even take a step in running, the bridge collapsed, and Miguel fell as the bridge fell too. He kept screaming, the fall felt endless to him. He then landed on what seemed like water. He floated up, along with the cempasuchil petals from the bridge.

This scene, it seemed familiar...

He called for help, but...

It seemed nobody heard him.

Nobody was there for him.

He saw how deep he fell from up there, and it was too deep, nobody could hear a voice from where he fell.

He glanced as his fingers turning to bones, he glanced up again;

He felt **hopeless**.

He wanted to cry.

But before he even could, he heard cries.

"Wh-who's there?" He shivered as he asked this to the air.

He heard more cries; the pit he fell on seemed haunted.

But... Those cries seemed familiar to him...

"Help! Please, anyone!" A familiar voice said this while it was coughing.

"Wait... M-m-mama??" Miguel was shaking and trembling more.

"Please, ¡Ayúdanos!" A male voice screamed for help.

"P-Papa?? Is that y-you?" Miguel was looking at every inch of the pit, trying to see if he could see them.

He checked underwater, swam deeper, but he was being blocked with more cempasuchil petals. Miguel was losing his breath, but he was determined to find them. The screams and cries were getting louder and louder, and;

At last, he saw them. His parents. They were full of bruises and cuts.

Miguel's eyes widened as he saw them, he reached his arms onto them, his parents did the same.

But when he blinked, he was back on top, with Dante in front of him.

Miguel couldn't believe what he saw. He stood up and glanced back at the deep pit he fell on, it seemingly looks like it's not there anymore.

Miguel took a deep breath, wiped tears in his cheeks. "Why... Why is this happening to me?" He asked himself as he sobbed and hiccuped. He noticed all the bridges were collapsed, every marigold bridge connecting to Sta. Cecilia and other towns were gone. Dante came closer to him while whimpering, he was trying to calm down Miguel.

Miguel kneeled down to Dante, and he hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go. Miguel cried even worse, he already felt not continuing to enter the Land of the Dead. He wanted to wake up already if this is a bad dream he's having.

After a few minutes of sobbing and hiccuping, he finally calmed down. He felt a heavy burden leave his chest, he felt like continuing so this nonsense would end. He let go of Dante and told him; "Heh... I'm okay now, boy. I'm okay, n-no need to worry.." He tried to smile at Dante as he said this.

Miguel sighs, and told him again; "Gracias, for being there for me too... I know.. E-everything is gonna go back to normal, this is gonna end soon, I-I promise, boy." Miguel got up and Dante was barking excitedly, he went ahead and led the way.

As Miguel got up, he glanced back again on the pit he fell on. It really looked like it was gone, as if it was an illusion.

He wondered...

Are his parents here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah okay my hand slipped  
> im still trying to do my best in writing a story, but it seems I dont quq


	4. a new friend.

As Dante led the way, Miguel saw the entrance destroyed, there's debris everywhere. What's this, has there been a war in the Land of the Dead? He noticed too that there were no alebrijes roaming around as well. He looked around the entrance of the Land of the Dead, checking if there were skeletons roaming around the entrance too.

But there was nothing; just full debris.

"If this is a dream, I really _really_ need to wake up now. I can't take this." Miguel said this to himself. He sighed, entering the Land of the Dead while avoiding the debris on the floor. "I wonder what's happening now on the other side, and what's going on here, too." Miguel reached the other side, more shocked and frightened that his eyes widened more.

There was more destruction on this side, he couldn't even recognize if this is still the Land of the Dead. This isn't anymore the cheerful and energetic Land of the Dead he knew a year ago. My, the tables have turned too much.

He started to look for his ancestors everywhere, even Dante too was looking for them, but there was no sign of any skeleton. "M-Mama Imelda? Papa Héctor?" Miguel called out their names, hoping that they would appear out of nowhere and hug him tightly.

He called out their names even louder, but by time there was still no sign of them, not even one skeleton. He started to look everywhere with Dante, still none. They checked every corner of every aisle, nothing.

The Land of the Dead seemed like a ghost town now. Looks like, nothing is left here other than debris. "Seems like my travel here is pointless. Okay, I'm gonna die very soon; the bridge is broken, my family— no wait, everybody doesn't seem like to be here, they must've migrate—" Before Miguel could even finish his sentence, he heard something break. It could've been Dante, but he realized Dante is just right beside him.

Miguel quickly turned back and and he thought that someone is here.

He noticed the very dark aisle right in front of him, it looks way too creepy for him to enter that dark aisle. He took a step back, but after he did he heard a cry. Not just any cry, a child's cry that was seeking for help, like a long time ago.

He looked at Dante, and he knew what he was thinking; to enter that aisle. Both of them walked towards the aisle as Miguel put up his hood. As they enter, both get more nervous because of the frequent water drops echoing through the aisle, and the cries getting louder and louder. The light fades as well as they get farther from the light and closer into the darkness.

"U-u-uhh.. H-hello..? Is a-anyb-body here?" Miguel said as he was stuttering, hands clutched together. He squinted as he notice something move in front of him, but it's too dark to see what or who moved. They walked farther, realizing that this aisle seems endless. The entrance on the other side gets smaller as they go farther.

"H-help... " Miguel jumped as there was a sudden call for help near him. There was a bright glow of light near him, Miguel's heart skipped a beat, but he realized it's just Dante who turned to a colorful alebrije. "Boy, don't scare me like that. You should've done that a while ago, so I wouldn't be too scared," Miguel giggled. Miguel kinda cooled off a bit because of that.

Dante led the way once again with his bright colors being the light of Miguel. Dante stopped suddenly, as he started sniffing something. "Do you know where that voice came from, boy?" Miguel asked Dante. But Dante was stiff as a stone. They must be near the unknown being.

Dante walked slowly to the "end" of the aisle, the same thing for Miguel.

Until they finally stumbled upon a little girl, which was visible to see because of Dante's glowing lights. The child was hugging her legs, she was hiding her face, she was full of bruises and bandages.

Hold on a second.

It's possible for skeletons to be bruised?

Miguel's mind was swimming with a lot of thoughts about this. He kneeled down to the girl so he could see a better view of her.

"Hey uh n-niña, everything okay?" Miguel said as he was shuddering. He touched the temple of the little girl until...

She lifted up her head as she gasped. She looked very bruised and full of bandages; her eyes were very watery as if she cried for a week. Her bright pink dress was full of dirt, and...

Is that..

Blood?

Before Miguel could even ask if that was blood, the little girl hugged her tightly, she was sobbing, and she was too busy hugging him to even wipe her own tears. Miguel patted her bag, soothing away her pain from her chest.

"Ssshh... T-tómalo con calma.. It's gonna be okay mija..." Miguel said as he soothes her. He suddenly remembered Abuelita, she did the same thing to him a few hours ago.

"N-no.. It's not.." The little girl sounded around 8-11 years old, seems like she died way too young. Where are her parents, though?

"Sshh.. Just.. Be positive, alright? Don't worry, I-I'm here." Miguel said softly. The girl disagreed, saying, "It's... It's hard..." She started sobbing again. Man, Miguel's gonna have a hard time soothing this child.

Tch. He's a teenager. He's thirteen. He can handle the child just like Socorro. He can take this easily like a piece of cake.

He sighs as hey says, "I-I'm Miguel, what's your name?"

The girl stared at him for a bit, then answered,

"Luisa"

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woa nice name lmao


	5. what is happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i couldn't think of a chapter name asdfghjkl just ignore it

Miguel couldn't believe he heard. Is it possible? Could it be?

His mother as a young girl crying in a dark aisle all alone?

...

Or maybe it's just her name.

But her dress... It's so similar to her mother's...

No. He's probably dreaming.

He shook away those thoughts and asked her, "Oh... Wh-what are you doing here, all alone? I-in a dark place?" He doesn't know why he's stuttering, but it's probably the water droplets echoing more frequently.

"Haven't you noticed it? Everything's destroyed. Everyone is destroyed. Nothing is left here but evil and darkness..." Luisa said.

Hold on...

Everyone is destroyed?

"Wait, wait, niña, what do you mean by 'everyone is destroyed?'" Luisa's eyes widened as Miguel asked her. She stiffened for awhile then said, "M-Miguel, right?"

"Si."

"Look, Miguel, I remembered y-you were the one who came from the Land of the Living and was cursed last year, r-right?

"U-uh... Yeah, si, si." Miguel nodded.

"Well, after you were given your blessing, um... Well... Everyone was... W-was..." Why is she having a hard time talking to Miguel?

"Was?"

"Cursed. It was suddenly our turn to be cursed." Luisa said as she sat down properly. She was apparently more confident and comfortable in talking with Miguel.

"In what way?' Miguel asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

...

Luisa became silent.

She whispered, "In a way that w-we were given powers..."

"Well, uh, isn't that nice? To have powers?" Miguel grinned a bit.

Luisa raised her voice, "NO! It's not! Haven't you seen the destruction?! Everything?! Nothing is left but broken materials! The whole land has turned to a ghost town! We couldn't even cross the bridge!"

Her tone scared Miguel, she must've been really frustrated on what's happening.

Miguel sighs, "This is all my fault. I should've never stolen the guitar in Er—" As Miguel was about to say the "man who murdered his great great grandpa"'s name, Luisa shushed her loudly.

"D-Don't mention his name!" Her eyes widened as she said this.

Miguel was very confused why was she shushing him just for a name. He suddenly remembered Abuelita shushing him for mentioning Héctor last year. "Wh-Who? De la—" Luisa shushed him louder.

"Didn't I tell you? Don't. Mention. His. Name." Luisa's tone was sharp, it made Miguel silent for a long time.

Luisa realized that she frightened him, "Oh... L-Lo siento, Miguel. I-I must be too harsh on you..." She looked down, looking guilty on her actions.

"N-No! No! Everything's fine! I-I-I understand what you're feeling right now. It-It's just, why can't I mention his name?" Miguel asked gently. Luisa sighed, "Whenever you mention his name, you... Get cursed with evil powers, that could even kill people, it's even worse than waiting for the Final Death, because the curse states that killing is now possible here."

Miguel's heart skipped a beat as Luisa said the last sentence. He thought that she might be disguising to lure him to death. He walked away backwards slowly.p

"N-n-no! Please, don't think that... That's why I'm hiding here... So I won't be killed... J-just like... L-like... No... No....." She suddenly bursted out crying, but even louder than awhile ago. Miguel calmed her down by hugging her and patting her back a few times

After a few minutes Miguel whispered, "I-it's better if we don't talk about it anymore... We should... Get out of here..."

Luisa buried her face with her hands, she doesn't seem to like to leave the place. "I don't.... Want to... I might b-be the next o-one... To die..."

Miguel giggled softly, "You don't have to be scared, L-Luisa, we're here to protect you..." It was weird saying her mother's name after a long time. Luisa glared at Dante and Miguel for awhile.

Luisa fixed herself and asked him, "Are you sure about t-that? You won't leave me alone? Will you promise me that?" A tear came out from her hazelnut colored eyes and rolled down her cheekbone.

"Si. I-I promise." Miguel's still not really sure if he's still dreaming, or is this a real thing that's happening.

Luisa sighed then stood up unbalanced, she nearly tripped as she stood up. She seemed like she hasn't stood up for like a week or two. "Gracias, Miguel, f-for making me strong." Luisa said as she finally controlled her balance.

"It's nothing." Miguel said as he stood up too and swept the dirt off in his pants.

Luisa smiled softly, she looked more confident and happier than before.

As Dante led the way, Miguel was still wondering a lot of thoughts; if Luisa is just disguising, because she has the same dress with her mother, her dark brown hair is the same as well, her hazelnut colored eyes, her soft tone,

Every detail is so much the same as her mama's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: this is a 2nd version cuz the original was missing >:0

**Author's Note:**

> so uh how did I go lmao  
> also I have a tumblr too: mustacchioo (y not follow me too) :"D


End file.
